Would You Like Me To?
by TXJ
Summary: Payson finds out about Romania differently. So flies solo.
1. Hers

**Dis: **I own nothing. All rights belong to ABC, and the respective creators.

**AN: Random escape plot bunny that needed to work it's way out for progression sake. **Be warned this is a little choppy (hoppy?). I had to get it out of my system in order to move forward with the other story (which wont see this point for awhile). It has been awhile since I've written something of this nature and I can still feel the blush from writing what I did, and leaving out the British jokes that I didn't include.

Further you must go into this understanding that Romanian age of consent is 15yrs, with some clauses, which in the line of this story don't currently apply (as he isn't her coach at the moment!).

* * *

"Mark, I feel so bad for not telling Payson, but he asked me not to." Kim was saying, clueless to the fact that her two daughters were crouched in the hallway on the other side of the wall listening to every hushed whisper.

Payson had been doing much of the driving lately, and she'd noticed the change in mileage coupled with her mom's absence in the Rock's office that day. The mileage was very similar to the increase that had been on Kaylie's car when they'd gone after Marty. Her mom had been gone long enough to drive the Denver and back with time to spare. It was too much for coincidence, even if she'd believed in such things.

Becca was looking at her now and she shook her head and placed a finger over her lips. There was more to learn.

"Sasha had his reasons I'm sure." there a small pause "and you did place yourself in the middle by going there."

"I know; I told Payson one thing then did the other. Mark she's so heart broken. He's so heart broken." Payson could her her mom's tears.

"Is that his reason?" Mark asked.

"Yes. He thinks he is hurting the girls more by staying. He thinks the NGO will get off their backs if he is out of the sport." A coffee cup slams down on the counter make both girls jump slightly, but with out noise.

"Damn it. He gave me his word that if he thought he'd be hurting Payson by being in her life he'd leave, but.." he stopped not able to word the conflict he felt.

"I know, now they're both shattered." Kim said.

"Where's he headed?"

"Home, his Father's home."

Payson did her best to ignore the prickling stinging in her eyes.

The scrape of chairs sent her and Becca silently scudding back into her room where she eased the door shut.

She wasn't aware the tears were falling again until Becca wiped one away for her.

"Pay what are you going to do?" her sister was looking at her, worried and confused.

"You heard mom, he's gone." she whispered.

She didn't know how to explain to her sister that all anger had left her the moment she heard her mom say that Sasha was just as heart broken. The spike of adrenaline she'd felt at mention of his name went almost quicker than it came at the knowledge that he was hurting too.

* * *

The meet was a disaster. Darby was a disaster, her dreams, all of their dreams, were going up in smoke.

"Lo I need your help." she said. Normally she'd hesitate to ask Lauren and to trust her with something that could be used as blackmail so easily, but she didn't know who else to go to.

"I know Darby messed up but.." she begain

Payson had waved Emily over too.

"But what we need is Sasha. Put your jokes about me aside Lo, and your friendship with Darby. Do you really think she can get us to Worlds, let alone through it? Denver has Marty, the only other coach I know better we just lost."

The other two nodded

"So then what are we going to do? You heard Mr. Tanner and your mom, there isn't anybody else out there." Emily pointed out

"My mom found Sasha before he left for Romania. She didn't know Becca and I were listening when she told my dad that she'd gone to see him, she said he was heart broken to leave."

"Yeah, heart broken over losing you." Lauren quipped, but looked guilty the moment it was out.

"Lauren." Emily growled.

"Sorry, I just-"

"We all are." Payson said, acknowledging the bitterness and hurt each of them was feeling.

"What do you want us to do?" Emily asked. That was something Payson liked about Emily, she seemed to figure out where people were headed before they got there.

"I was thinking we could go jet setting this weekend. I've got a little saved up. My parents will kill me, but I'm sure they'll wait until after the Olympics." she tried to end on a humorous note, but it didn't work.

"There is no way I can afford a ticket to Romania." Emily said shaking her head. But all of them knew the real reason. "I can cover for you though. You guys can tell your parents you're staying at my place for the weekend."

Lauren shook her head.

"No sorry, I will vouch for you, cover for you, I'd even buy your ticket for you but I can't. Darby is staying with us and she'd notice. Besides I don't do international travel on such short notice."

"Trials are a week away, we have to do something." Payson begged, she hadn't thought they would back down on her.

"Here." Lauren rum rummaged through her clutch and handed Payson a black Visa card.

"Lauren, I can-" She started.

"You will. Now, we've got a slumber party to plan, and a coach to bring home." She winked.

As Payson packed her bag she couldn't believe she was actually going through with her plan, and alone. Lauren had already ordered the ticket online after they discussed the fact that she would be asked for her passport and her last name and the card name wouldn't match.

Lauren picked her up with Emily under the guise for going to dinner and drove her to the air port. A hour later she was cruising at altitude above the state Colorado.

When Payson touched down she realized that she had over looked one major issued. She didn't know where in Romania to begin her search for him.

As soon as she got through customs she turned her phone on to call Lo and let her know that she'd made it alright.

She didn't make it that far and a text message popped up.

"Luck is on your side Pay. I'm sure you already knew this, but here is Sasha's exact address. Daddy was mailing out paper work to him. Hope you had a safe flight."

So a shuttle and a cab ride later she arrived at his door step. Payson was beginning to realize how little she had really thought the plan through. Between her flight and time zone changes it was early morning hours when she got there. She was terrified and exhausted, and many other emotions that she couldn't describe.

Her heart pounded as the door opened before she had even had the chance to ring the doorbell.

"Payson Keeler." The elder Belov greeted. Payson's stomach turned. She hadn't expected Dimitri to be the Belov she found.

"I.. I was.." she couldn't form the words.

"You are here for my son. No?" he asked with a warm smile stepping back and gesturing her in.

All Payson could do is nod.

"He is fool, I tell him this, but he does not listen. Come, come, he won't be awake for a good bit." He ushered her into the kitchen all the while acting as if he'd expected to see her.

"So Sasha is here?" she asked.

"Yes, but here is not your Sasha. Here he is my Alexandru." He admonished.

"Ok." Payson didn't really get the difference, but she wasn't about to point that out.

Without asking he poured her a mug of tea placing the sugar bowl in front of her.

"You don't seem surprised to see me." She hedged after a swallow of the scalding liquid.

"After that last meet and the joke of a coach you had. I've never seen my son so angry over the sport. I will warn you, he is not happy with you girls, but that is a good thing. He still cares. And you… you are special to him. You still have it do you not?"

Payson paused for a moment then withdrew the Olympic medal from her pocket.

"Ah good. Do not go easy on him, but do not forget he hurts too." He squeezed her shoulder and held her gaze for a bit.

"Be at home. I must take care of business. He will be up soon, he does not sleep well these days."

Without a backward glance Dimitri Belov left Payson with a mouthful of question and a head full of thoughts.

She'd just pushed out of her mind the idea that there was more to Sasha's father's words than the surface meaning when she heard the bedsprings creak from down the hall.

She'd curled up in an arm chair that allowed her view of the hall, as that was the only possible direction he could emerge from.

Her breath caught in her throat as the hall light flicked on and it illuminated him. She knew she'd seen him with his shirt off before, but at the moment couldn't recall when. However she'd never imagined the sight before her eyes even in her crush driven fantasies.

He had a massive case of bed head, which he was currently running a hand through musing into worse disarray. Not just shirtless, the question of boxers or briefs was answered by the pair of tightly-whities that were hanging low on his hips.

She must have made the strangled shocked sound that she was feeling because he startled. The deer in the headlights look that first took hold was adorable, however the shock and anger that took hold next made her breath catch in a different way.

"Payson" God he had a way of making her name a question, menacing and (not that she'd ever admit it) arousing.

She swallowed hard and put on her competition face.

"Good morning?" she didn't try for a smile because she knew it would be strained; instead she tried to keep her eyes focused on his, which she found to be very difficult to do.

"No." he answered and strode into a door across the hall from where he'd emerged.

She could hear the tap running, and when he came into the main room he was dressed in a pair of gym shorts and a zip up hoodie that he'd left unzipped.

He took a seat on couch across from here without saying a word. They sat like that for several minutes, though they felt like hours to Payson. She took note of the bruises on his hands and the split on his upper forehead while they sat simply contemplating each other.

"You've been fighting." she finally said, it came out with a small bit of accusation which she hadn't meant.

He chuckled.

"Boxing" he corrected. All she could do was frown; he looked so tired, and sad.

"How'd you ge-" he paused. "My Father knows you're here?"

"Yes, he let me in and made me tea before leaving to take care of some business." she answered. She was glad that he wasn't yelling yet. His tone when he'd said her name had put her on edge to expect a fight.

"And your father and mother?" he asked, but she could tell by the look in his eyes that he already suspected the truth.

"Think I'm at Emily's. Lauren bought the plane ticket and took me to the airport. Emily said she'd-" her voice died as he snapped a picture of her with his phone.

"What, was that?" she asked getting up and walking over to him as he furiously typed on his phone.

_"Are you missing someone?" _read the text message, he then pulled the picture up from the phone's memory and sent it as a separate picture text.

_"Just you Sasha. We are all missing you. Do you need to ask?"_ came back Kim's reply before his picture had sent.

Payson wanted to scream at him but couldn't find the words, she simply stood gobsmacked by his elbow as his phone rang. She had no doubt it was her mother.

"It was taken in my father's living room just now."

Something on the other end of the line

"No, I am in Romania." he answered the extra amount of cool in his tone made it clear that he was barely containing his displeasure.

"That is what I would like to know as well. I thought it best to let you know that she is well first." he paused as Kim said several things that Payson still couldn't make out but could imagine knowing her mother, most of them being vague threats as to her funeral arrangements.

"Would you like to speak to her." at this he handed her the phone. She thought of refusing to take it for a fraction of a second, but nothing good would come of her acting like an insolent child.

"Hey mom." she cringed before her mom even spoke.

"Don't 'Hey mom' me. What the hell are you thinking? How... how did you even get a plane ticket out there? What about your practice? What if something had happened to you?" Her mom would keep going like this until she passed out if she wasn't stopped.

"Mom, MOM!" she raised her voice to get quiet on the line, "I'm fine. You know very well what I'm thinking and what I'm doing. I'll be home when he decides to come home." she was glaring at Sasha as she spoke.

"Payson... You're father isn't going to like this. Do you have any idea how bad this looks?" she asked

"I don't care what it looks like mom. He made a promise, and I'm going to make him keep it. Dad even said-" again she didn't get to finish her sentence.

"Your dad." she could almost hear the pop of when things clicked into place for her mom. "You heard our conversation the other night. Payson, you can't force him to change his heart sweetie." Payson could feel herself trembling.

"Our dreams, Lauren's, Emily's, Mine, are going up in smoke. Darby will be the ruin of us, I'm not coming back unless I have Sasha with me."

By now she was pacing the room and didn't turn to look at him as she said these things to her mother.

She could hear her mom sucking in a deep breath.

"This conversation is far from over Payson. Let me talk to Sasha again. I love you Sweeite, even if I'm not happy with your choices right now, I still love you."

"I love you too mom." Payson said, feeling a little numb.

She handed the phone back to Sasha, who gingerly placed it next to his ear.

"Ok." he looked up and frowned at her.

"I see. No, you know I'll take care of her. Yes, he is actually the one who let her in."

another long pause.

"I'll be in touch. And Kim, I am sorry. I-"

"Ok. Thanks."

Sasha dropped his phone on the table, leaned back into the couch and rubbed a hand down his face. Payson took up the far end of the couch from him, curling her legs under her and waited for the explosion that she knew was coming.

She wasn't disappointed.

"Do you even understand what you've done by coming here alone?" he asked, his voice tight.

"I've come here to bring you back to coach. You promised you'd be there, that we'd go to the Olympics together." she stated, hating that she could already feel the tears building up.

"You have your team, you don't need me Payson. I'm no good for you girls, but that isn't what I'm talking about." he took a deep breath.

"You, a seventeen year old young woman just flew half way around the world alone and are now alone in my home. Payson, I'm a grown man, I may not be your coach anymore but this is still highly inappropriate, and when the NGO finds out where you are they will do their best to have you thrown out."

"And Darby running practice like it's KinderCamp won't have us laughed out? At least this way Lo and Emily get to go. "

"So you'd sacrifice your dreams for your friends?" he asked doubt clearly written across his face.

"I don't run out on the people that need me. I stand by those who I care about." she knew her comment had hit home but she wasn't finished.

"I walked into that gym the day after Beals showed that photo in front of everyone knowing the looks and whispers that would be there, I took the jokes and mocking gestures because I knew that if I hid others would think you'd done something wrong and you hadn't. But you go and ruin all of that by fleeing the country?" her voice cracked at this.

"It wasn't just you Payson. I let all of you down. Lauren had a breakdown on the floor, Kaylie could have died, and Emily was taken off the floor in handcuffs. What kind of coach lets his team come apart like that? I should have seen the trouble that each of you were in before it happened."

Payson could see the pain in his eyes, but his words felt almost rehearsed.

"That's bullshit, you're using that as an excuse to cower behind." she meant every word. His excuses of abandoning them being a noble cause had pissed her off enough that she was on her feet towering over him where he sat angled into the corner of the sofa.

Shock flit across his face for a brief moment.

"We're responsible for our own actions in and out of the gym. You're no mind reader, if you were Beals wouldn't have that damned photo and this mess wouldn't be happening. Lauren's mom died, no one could have prevented that and she wouldn't let anyone in. Emily made a bad choice, she's faced more tough decisions than the rest of us and none of us can change that. I, I kissed you, not the othe-" she stopped as he yanked her forward pulling her on top of him

His lips met hers, rough, hot and demanding. She fought him, not to get away but for control of the kiss. It took her mind only a second to figure out what he was doing. He was trying to scare her away by dominating and she wouldn't let him.

She ran the tips of her nails up his bare chest letting her full weight press against him. She lost ground as he shift so that he was pinning her under him. His tongue invading her mouth, then darting out to be replaced by his teeth nipping her bottom lip.

Payson had never felt anything like it, her body pressed back against this moving of its own will. He started working his way down her neck, his hands running up her side under the fabric of her shirt.

She fisted his hair and pulled him back enough to look him in the eye. She saw undeniable desire there, but she knew the guilt would fast replace it.

"You're not going to scare me off that easily Alexandru" she did her best to repeat his name the way his father had said it, but after being kissed the way she had it came out breathy and full of need.

Something in his eyes shifted, but he didn't speak.

He pressed against her again, softly kissing her this time, finding the soft spot where her neck and shoulder met. He never tried to remove her clothes though he'd let the hoodie he had fall to the floor somewhere in the process. His movements had become more precise and slower as his fingers kneaded her back with one and caressed her thigh with another; the anger was gone from him and now. Now she could feel his loneliness and longing. She could also clearly feel just how much he wanted her and the sudden realization made her breath hitch.

When he pulled away from her this time she saw the guilt engulf him as he rolled on to his back beside her.

"Don't you dare." she whispered.

Sasha looked at her in turn like a whipped puppy.

"You will not run away from me again Alexandru Belov." there was that look again when she used his given name.

_"What"_ she only mouthed the word.

"It's almost as if you have discovered how very split I am." he said with a dark chuckle.

"Here, in my father's home, I will always be that unruly man-child full of ideas and dreams about the world. Out there, anywhere else, I am Sasha. And all that I have made that name stand for, good and bad." he closed his eyes as if trying to push down a memory.

"I see. So until just now, you believed you were only Sasha to me?" she asked, not really sure where she was taking this.

He took her hand in his, intertwining their fingers

"No. Dad was right. You've had my number for some time. I'm the one who has forgotten who I am."

Anything she may have said to that was forgotten as the screen door slammed and his father entered the house.

"Good, you two have worked things out." He says, there is no question that he has noticed Sasha's state of partial dress, their intertwined fingers or the general disheveled appearance of both.

"What time is it?" Sasha ask.

"Almost lunch. Do not worry, you do not work today. Take today with your lady. Tomorrow the two of you condition under my watch." The elder Belov smirks at this, between the shock on Payson's face and the disbelief on Sasha's.

"And just where are we going to condition Payson?" Sasha ask.

"Here. I will supervise the two of you. You will work out as well. You are so full of _**frustrations **_that it is like living with a fifteen year old you again! And you young lady fibbed to your parents." He said this, wagging his bushy eyebrows.

"Dad, Payson needs to get home, if the NGO finds out she is here."

"NGO, NGO!" he shook his head in agitation. "Do not worry about them. I spoke with Kim and Mark Keeler. Payson and I will leave for Colorado in three days. You will meet us in Hungry from here. You will apologize to all of your girls for being Fool, and then you will be with them as they win. Payson's parents will say she has been training with family in Minnesota if anybody asks. The girls Payson involved with getting here will back her parents' story. No NGO to worry about. Now, rest and enjoy each other, after today this is not allowed until after Olympics. No dating after all." The elder Belov parted with a hop in his step.


	2. His

**Dis: **Same as first chapter. I own nothing and make no profit.

* * *

He'd startled awake, hand flying to his jaw. It was just another dream. He didn't need any new age mumbo-jumbo to tell him what his fitful sleeps and restless nights had been about. His guilt and shame were slowly eating away what was left of his heart. He could feel them burn through him like an acidic tar.

He hated that he'd been so blind to the pain he was causing. That he'd become wrapped up in the very thing he had been trying to avoid and it ended up costing the girls more than it cost him. He couldn't stand how unfair it was that they would suffer because he left; but the damage he would do by staying was far worse.

Most of all he hated himself for being so blind to his own desires. He felt like a child throwing a tantrum, he couldn't have what he wanted and it upset him to the point of physical illness. In the process he'd become someone who he wasn't.

Sasha knew he was a good man, for the most part. He didn't lie, he didn't steal, and he treated others with respect unless they gave him good reason not to. In the last year he'd done all of those things.

He shook his way out of his thoughts, to dwell on what he was feeling wouldn't do him much good. He climbed out of bed knowing the house would be empty, his father was making an effort to give him as much space as possible.

Having stubbed his toe twice since being back in his father's home he doesn't hesitate to turn on the hall light. It's harsher on his sleep deprived eyes than he'd expected, forcing him to halts and adjust.

The sudden in take of air alerts him the presence of somebody in the main room off the hall.

She is there, curled up as if at home, magazine perched on her knee looking at him. The shock of her presence doesn't last as long as the shock of what he sees in her eyes.

Hunger.

He can feel her eyes travel across his skin, stirring the the acidic feelings of guilt and shame as his body reacts to her.

"Payson." greeting, warning, agony. She shouldn't be here. He flew half way around the bloody damn world to keep her safe from him. Now she was, from all indications, alone with him in his own home.

"Good morning?" He knew that look. She at least heard the warning in his voice; there wasn't any way she could have been expecting him to be happy to see her.

That was exactly his problem though, he was happy to see her. Despite all of the wrong in the situation.

'Son, she will come for you. This you've got to know?' his father had warned him

"No." he'd said it out loud as much to her good morning as his father's statement when he'd arrived in Romania.

Stepping into the bathroom he turned the tap on cold and splashed his face. The water stung his eyes and he cringed when his hand hit the bruising around the cut on forehead. His time in the States had turned him soft evidently.

Another one of the several small spats he'd had with his father replayed in his head.

_'She'd do good by you.'_

_'What?' his tea spat back into the cup._

_'She calls you on your crap, doesn't let you tell her 'no' so easily. You need that.'_

_'Really? I have people argue with me all the time.'_

_'It's not argue with her. With her you play game of chess. You teach each other sacrifice and compromise.'_

_'I'm not playing any games with her.' His temper rose at the accusation._

'_No, it is no game. You make her feel beautiful, she makes you feel desired – no, that's not right word, wanted, needed.' after dropping a bomb like that his father simply got up as if he'd lost interest in the conversation._

Throwing on his boxing shorts and hoodie to cut the chill of the morning air he stepped out to face his destiny. He knew he'd have to act far more responsible than he wanted to and with each passing moment he hated the swirl of emotions he was battling.

If he was being honest with himself he'd taken the photograph of Payson so that he would have something to hold onto after he sent her back home. His conversation with Kim had been less painful that he'd imagined. He fully expected for the Keeler matriarch to have reached her tolerance limit when it came to the relationship between her teenaged daughter and him. While nothing had happened of a physical nature, there was no denying at this point that he clearly held a deep hold on Payson.

Her parting words shocked him, though he forced himself not to let Payson see it, or her know it.

"Sasha, we know you've done nothing wrong, and I want you to understand that we are fully aware of what Payson feels for you." he could almost picture the pleading in Kim's eyes, similar to the times she'd begged him to straiten out other misunderstandings at the gym.

_"Ok." _he looked up and frowned at Payson, what exactly did she feel for him?_  
_

"She is heartbroken that you left, and angry that the politics of the sport are keeping you from her. Just listen to her and try to see things her way."

_"I see." _was all he could respond. His heart was aching too, and he knew that Kim knew that. If he didn't know better he would think that she was condoning a romantic relationship between her daughter and him.

"Have you two talked things over yet? Do we need to send money?"

_"No, you know I'll take care of her." _he wasn't sure what else to say, the cost of sending her home hadn't even entered his mind. He simply knew he needed to do what was best for Payson._  
_

"You're father is there as well, right?"

_"Yes, he is actually the one who let her in." _bloody hell, was he a teenaged boy too? Did he need a parent present to be with... oh fuck's sake._  
_

"I'm sorry it happened this way Sasha. She loves you and wants you in her life. And when Payson wants something she goes after it with all of her heart, mind and soul. I should have let her go to see you while you were still in Denver. I guess what's done is done. We'll try to keep things quiet on this end. Let us know when she is coming home." he could hear the quiver in Kim's voice and it made him feel even worse._  
_

_"I'll be in touch. And Kim, I am sorry. I-"_

"Don't apologize, just give her some kind of closure. I know you don't want to hear this right now, but you are the most important person in her life. You have a good heart Sasha, trust it."

_"Ok. Thanks."_

He dropped the phone and sank back into the sofa wanting it to swallow him.

He felt her weight on the other end suddenly his exhaustion coiled with the swirl of emotions he was feeling collided violently with her silence and proximity.

He ranted at her about the age difference and how she may very well have just thrown everything that she had worked her entire life for out the door in a single plane ride.

_"I don't run out on the people that need me. I stand by those who I care about." he could see the pain in her eyes and caught the slight bite of her lip as she realized how stinging her words were. Still she pressed on._

_"I walked into that gym the day after Beals showed that photo in front of everyone knowing the looks and whispers that would be there, I took the jokes and mocking gestures because I knew that if I hid others would think you'd done something wrong and you hadn't. But you go and ruin all of that by fleeing the country?" _her voice broke and it took ever last scrap of self restraint he had not to wrap her in his arms and do what ever it took to end the pain.

In stead he told her the exact same thing he had told her mother and his father. He would have to shatter her illusion that he was some sort of good person.

_"That's bullshit, you're using that as an excuse to cower behind." _her emotional reaction shocked him

_'__'She calls you on your crap_..." his fathers words came crashing back to him.

If everyone else seemed to know this of them, then why was he holding himself back?

Then she was standing over him, that look of hurt, longing, anger - everything he felt in turn all reflected back at him in her eyes. The acidic burn inside of him flared up again.

_"...I, I kissed you, not the othe-" _sod it all, he'd either run her off with what he did next or enjoy it until it ruined them both.

The warmth of her on top of him was worth it a lone, her mouth was slightly open in shock making it easier for him to take advantage of the situation. He could taste the tears that had begun to fall as she screamed at him. His thoughts shut down about that time, the desire he'd been fighting for so long taking over.

He felt the backs of her nails across his skin as she struggled, not away from him but closer to him. He almost smirked at her attempts to gain control. Instinctively he pinned her under him, enjoying even more the feeling of her arching and pressing against him.

His hands seemed to have their own agenda as he worked his way down her neck. He fought back the hiss as she pulled his hair forcing him to look her in the eye.

What he saw there, in her eyes once again reflected his own emotion and desire.

_"You're not going to scare me off that easily Alexandru" _the purr she gave his name, the way she was as breathless as he felt, there was no denying she knew him better than any other ever had.

He was gentler this time, slower enjoying ever reaction every sensation. He was more aware of his hands, the way she would arch her spine as he rubbed her back, the way she shivered as his other hand reached mid-thigh.

He wanted this closeness and so much more, he wanted to keep her in his arms and ignore the rest of the world. To see her smile everyday to feel the warmth and to hear the way she spoke his name. He pressed in closer, the way her breath hitched made him aware of just how carried away he was getting.

He wasn't sure what he had expected, but the desperation in her eyes broke him. He could clearly see that she was afraid he would push her away and abandon her again.

_"Don't you dare." she whispered._

Couldn't she see the way she unraveled him? What they were doing, what he wanted, it wasn't right.

_"You will not run away from me again Alexandru Belov."_ he clamped down on the moan that threatened to escape. Did she know the effect that had on him?

How long had it been since somebody had seen through him so easily, had gotten past his defenses. How long had it been since he'd been Alexandru and not the facade he had created for himself.

When she asked he shared as much with her

His father's entrance was less the gracious, and left him with a feeling like a teenager again.

He found that somewhere in the process he'd come to accept that he would be going back to coach the Rock girls, at least through Worlds.

One thing was certain, he wouldn't be letting go of the woman next to him again.

Tomorrow would be a new day, and bring new challenges of its own. The hardest ones wouldn't come from whatever torture his father had planed for the two of them.

For now he would take his old man's advice and enjoy her company.

He pulled her closer holding her tight and resting his cheek on her head.

"We've so much to discuss and work out, but for now this is all I want." he whispered. His emotions were spent, and the lack of sleep was catching up with him.

"You need more sleep." she said as if reading his very thoughts.

Standing up and bringing her with him he grinned at her.

"Promise to behave yourself?"

"Only as much as you do." the blush on her cheeks was evident.

"I'll sleep out here if you aren't comfortable." he stopped there because he saw the shift in her eyes.

"I trust you. Haven't you figured that much out by now?" the way her eyes bore into him forced him to close his.

"It's me I don't trust." what else could he tell her.

"I don't think you have to energy to be up to no good even if you wanted to. Sasha you look like you're about to fall over."

Just to prove her wrong he scooped her off and headed down the hall to his room with her.

"While here call me Alexandru. No one here knows Sasha."

* * *

**AN:** So, I got hung up on the fact that they asked for Sasha when they arrived in Romania, and Payson wasn't smart enough to realize that his home town would know him by birth name, not some Brit borne nickname.

I also must say I was impressed with the response to chapter 1... and I'll admit this didn't come out the way I had planed... I meant for a much darker Sasha... but he just won't taint right...

And if you didn't recognize the title, this is another lift from Neil Jackson youtube page. I dare you to listen to the song and tell me that you don't get strong SashaxPayson feels.


	3. Wrong Belov!

**Dis: Same as previous chapters.**

* * *

Payson had never been so nervous to see her parents in all of her life. She knew they weren't thrilled with her choices, nor having to lie for her while she was out of the country. She could live with with that, they would forgive her in time. Besides she was nearly an adult, had she been a normal teenager she would be preparing to leave for college after this year.

The part that made her feel the worse is that she had no remorse for what she did. How could she? She'd accomplished more in her time in Romania than she had in the last two months put together. If father and son could keep from arguing Dimitri and Sasha would make a coaching team that could be rivaled by no other. It wasn't just her training time that she had fallen in love with, but she had to force her mind away from those thoughts. What happened in Romania stayed in Romania, how ever cliche the saying was.

The warm welcome and hugs at the airport she had expected. She knew her parents wouldn't make a scene in public. The simple conversation and mild temperament on the way home left her edgy. Her parents had asked her about her time, and she had told them nearly every detail of her training, what the property around the cottage in Romania was like, she had slipped twice and called Sasha Alexandru, at which time Dimitri stepped into the conversation for her.

Her father's expression had stayed neutral, while her mom's clearly told her that she felt the slip to be more of an intimate nature than a newly learned habit. Of course the blush on her face most likely wasn't helping.

They arrived home, settled Dimitri into the guest room as he would be staying with them for the short time until they left for Worlds. Dinner was a quiet event, Becca was spending the night at a friends house and her parents discussed the local news. Payson had never felt so much distance between her and her family before. It was after she had showered and gotten ready for bed that her father came in to talk to her.

"Your mom and I discussed this every night that we knew you were gone. You're too old to ground, we haven't spanked you girls since you were itty bitty and all it took was a tap on the rump. You are nearly grown Payson, so all I can do is tell you how much it has hurt our trust in you that you did this. That and listen to your reasoning."

At this her father took a deep breath.

"So what happened in Romania?"

Payson sat in the center of her bed, her arms wrapped around her legs with her chin resting on her knees. She looked unseeing at a spot on her bed for some time, chewing her bottom lip.

"Is it that intimate?" her father finally asked when an extended period of time had passed.

Her heart skipped a beat, she could hear the menace in his voice, and knew his good temper was fading fast.

"No, it's, it's not simple, I'm not sure where to begin. I guess..." she swallowed again.

"Becca and I over heard you and mom talking after she went to see Sasha in Denver, after she did exactly what she said she wouldn't allow me to do." she wasn't mad at her mother, not really but the point still needed to be made.

"Then the whole thing with the Pinewood meet, and Darby. Everyone had said it, but no one was willing to do anything about it. We all knew that Sasha was the only one good enough to coach us through Worlds. What was I supposed to do? You guys wouldn't let me go to see him when he was still in the States, I couldn't ask you for this, but I couldn't sit back and watch everything that all of us had worked for since we were little girls fall apart. I know I risked my own career, I know I broke your trust, I know I put Lauren, Emily, you and mom in a bad place. And while I feel bad for that, I would still do it all over again." she risked a sideways glace at her father and wasn't sure what the expression on his face meant.

"Dad?"

she held her breath for what seemed like an eternity before he spoke.

"It wasn't just about gymnastics was it?" he looked her in the eye as he asked, she could see unshod tears in her father's eyes.

his expression left her with little choice but to give him the whole truth.

"No, I didn't realize it at the time, but no, it never has been. I love him." she took a shaky breath. She'd either completely ruined any chance she had of going to the Olympics with Sasha by her side or would be free from all worry and secrecy.

"He knows you feel this way." it wasn't a question but Payson nodded all the same.

"Obviously he returns your feelings." she nodded again.

"How far - you're using-"

"Dad, No. We haven't, he wouldn't... can't I have this part of the conversation with mom? At least I don't have to be in the room when she discusses it with you!"

Her father had the good grace to blush.

"Fine, but I wasn't born yesterday Payson. You're mother and I saw this coming, we hopped things would happen a little slower but life doesn't always work out the way we want. I believe him when he says that he wants what is best for you, and I trust him not to harm or pressure you. However I also know how you are when there is something you want. Just please, when it comes to this, when it comes to a physical relationship, please don't put him in that position, you are a hard person to say no to in normal circumstances."

Payson didn't know how to react. She'd expected something strait out of a teen drama, complete with life time grounding and Sasha never being able to enter the United States again. Here her father was not only skirting 'The Sex Talk', but accepting that she was in a relationship with an older man and trying to, what protect him from her bullheadedness? The laugh slipped out, she didn't mean for it, but she couldn't help it.

"I'm sorry, it's just, I love you dad." she flung her arms around her father.

"I don't think any other father would be concerned about the boyfriend being cornered by his daughter and her strong will." she flopped back on to her bed.

"Don't thank me just yet. Things will be different when he comes home. While this house may be accepting and understand just what you and Sasha have gotten yourselves into, the rest of the world, NGO included, don't and more than likely wont. As much as I hate secrets, discretion is needed and your relationship will not leave this house until the two of you are no longer coach and athlete. Those are your mother's and mine terms and they are not up for negotiation."

Again Payson couldn't find words so she just nodded, she had the notion that she'd have a stiff neck if her father kept stunning her this way.

Her mom knocked on the door.

"Is everything ok in here?" she figured her parents must have set a time limit to come rescue either her or her father.

"I think so, we were just getting to living arrangements." Payson was sure that her jaw had made an audible pop as it dropped open.

"We discussed it over the phone, but he seemed agreeable with the idea that the best option would be for him to stay here after you arrive back from trails for Worlds, once you've competed Worlds you'll be at the Olympic Training Center for two months and only back home for about as long after that. We've discussed renting out the spare room anyways, so this isn't too much of a stretch." Her mom acted like they were making arrangements for meet or a family member come to stay not for the man that she loved.

"There will be some basic ground rules, but we'll discuss those when the time comes." Her father added.

"Why?" was all she could manage to get out.

"Why what, Sweetie?" her mom asked.

"Why would you let him stay here? Why are you doing this for me, for us?" shouldn't they be angry? Shouldn't they be trying to keep them apart?

"If you are two are sneaking around to see each other someone is going to notice. We still don't know who got their hands on the video and sent it, but no matter how wrong they were then, they're right now." her mom took another breath and sat down next to her on the bed.

"I'm not saying that I'm completely ok with this. I'm your mother, I'm never going to be completely ok with you growing up. However it is our job to protect you, and help you achieve your dreams. This is the only way your father and I can see to do both." her mom wrapped her in another hug.

"And your sister has agreed to keep her mouth shut, outside of the house. At home, you can expect Becca to be, well Becca." Payson had to laugh at this. Her sister's teasing would be well worth it.

The phone rang, with an international number coming across, the ID tag reading BELOV.

"I believe this is for you." her mother handed her the phone.

"One last thing, we'll be having that conversation that you refused your father later." her mom pulled an evil grin too well.

* * *

She'd stayed on the phone with Sasha for nearly two hours. She'd never heard him sound so nervous, and suddenly it made sense why he was meeting up with the team in Hungry instead of in the United States before trials. If her parents had reacted in A-Typical fashion he wouldn't be allowed near the team, but since her parents were who they are things would be fine. It also prevented it from being so obvious that she had traveled half the world to bring him home.

That didn't stop Lauren's big mouth though.

"Payson I hate to point it out, but you brought the wrong Belov home." her tantrum was just missing a three-year-old foot stomp.

"Hush." she whispered.

"Sasha will meet us in Hungry, he had other obligations he had to see to. His father is going to coach Darby on coaching, and make sure Beals doesn't sabotage us getting to Worlds." she took a deep breath.

"Besides, Sasha's father has a ranch in Texas so it's less of a stretch for him to be here so suddenly."

Emily nodded trying to do her best to hide the wide grin slowly taking over her face. As usual with Lauren, now that their necks were saved she had wasted her breath on details.

"So, what happened in Romania?"

Payson was ready for this, but it didn't stop the replay of last nights conversation in her head, her father saying almost the same thing.

"He wasn't happy to see me, sent a picture of me sitting in his living room to his mom. I guess I was lucky that his father answered the door or I'd have never even made it that far." she obliged.

Lauren nodded sagely.

"Payson come off of it. We know you stayed there for several days. We know something else had to have happened. Spill." Emily looked her dead in the eyes. There was little doubt that her friends would piece things together, still she had to agree with her parents, not a word of their relationship would be uttered out side of her parent's house.

"Not here. Not now. Why don't you guys come over, say around seven tonight?"

She had little doubt how Sasha would feel about her telling Lauren and Emily. He was about team, and knew a secret this big would destroy them. However she had no intention of sharing the sort and level of detail that Lauren was looking for.

* * *

**AN**: Short and sweet. Sorry if it isn't as PwP as some wanted but if this rabbit is gonna keep hopping there will be plot. And exploration... which will be fun... I promise. Just a matter of getting our pair back under the roof.

as a side note, there is no universe where I see Kim and Mark not being ok, and not seeing this coming down the pipeline.


	4. Feelings and Flight

**Dis:** I own nothing.

* * *

It was their last day before flying out to World's Trials, Payson had stayed at the Rock late with her mother. She ran her beam a few more times while her mom worked on some last minute paper work. While the gym was full Payson did fine, the din of everyone else working and chatting helped her focus on the present and pinpoint the things she was trying to fine tune. In the silence Payson found her mind wandering, it traveled back to Romania, back to those few precious days where it was just the two of them.

* * *

He surprised her, he would find the most unlikely times to slide seamlessly from coach into what she could only describe as lover.

The memory that came back the clearest was of her stretching out after a long day of practice. She had her head bowed between her arms stretching her leg, not even aware of how close he was until she felt the pressure of him pushing down gently on her back.

"Point your toe." he instructed, the warmth of his breath tickling her cheek and sending shivers through her.

She obliged, but jerked back as he sat down straddling her from behind, pressing impossibly close to her.

She felt him laugh at her reaction even has he slid his hand flat against her stomach.

"The other leg?" he asked allowing his thumb to stroke across her ribs just under her breast. She knew he was quite aware of what he was doing to her, she could feel a part of him twitch in response to the ragged breath she took in.

Doing her best to stamp down the humming of her pulse in her ears she simply repeated the before stretch with the opposite leg, making sure her toe was pointed.

She could feel his eyes raking over her even as he repeated his previous action of placing his hand on her back and pressing gently. Then his hand was under the thin tank top she was wearing for training. It was better suited for bed, but she hadn't expected to be training when she left home. She hadn't expected a lot of things, most of all the way Sasha kept finding new ways to torment her and drive her near madness with lust.

The pads of his fingers were slightly rough leaving a tingling sensation behind as he rubbed small circles up her back. As she sat up he let his hand slide across her side along her lower ribs.

She shifted sideways turning inward towards the hand that was teasing her. She looked up at him, her eyes clearly accusing him of being a tease. When he looked back at her unapologetic she shifted her weight to push him onto his back, but he was ready and caught her rolling her onto hers. She laughed and struggled as he pinned her wrist with one hand above her head.

"Can't have you forgetting to stretch out your arms." He growled between kisses, working his way down her neck.

"You're not being fair. You tease me but won't let me return the favor." she protested, already knowing his answer.

"Control my love. Enjoy yourself, and let me enjoy you." he whispered harshly into her ear; she responded by lifting her hips which resulted in eliciting a mixture of a growl and a hiss from him.

* * *

"I'm sure he misses you too, but you must go home now and get your rest Payson. Soon you will see each other. Just remember he is a stubborn man when it comes to all things but you. Do not ask him to choose between you and what is best for you." and at that Dmitri Belov did what he seemed to do best, he pat her on the shoulder and left before she could form a response.

She supposed it was for the best that he had pulled her out of her daydream obviously she had shown some outward sign of where her mind was. Not to mention how her body had reacted to the memory alone, and the result would only have intensified if she'd continued the replay in her head.

* * *

His flight had been delayed for over three hours, and he'd been help up even longer with luggage claim because of the delay, what should have been a dinner time arrival was now a 2am arrival. He would room with his father on this trip, if not only to insure that he had a room near the girls, he felt it was more to insure that a certain precocious gymnast didn't end up alone in his room. While Sasha chaffed at being treated like an unruly teenager he was grateful for the insurance policy.

Payson didn't seem to like restrictions any more than he did, but at the same time she knew the choices they made would affect her future.

"Your plane finally came in I see." Sasha's head snapped up from where he'd rested it against the hotel room door.

He had no clue how long he'd been standing there lost in thought, not knocking, just leaning his head against the door.

"Yeah." he gave a sheepish smile, Mark Keeler was one of the first people he wanted to speak with, and yet the last in many ways.

He still wasn't sure what to say to Payson's father. When he'd given Mark his word that he hadn't done anything to lead Payson on he had been honest, or so he'd thought. How was he to explain to her father from that point on he'd never seen her the same way though? That if it hadn't been for that kiss, he may never have realized the girl that had transformed into a young woman in front of him. That without knowing her desire, and determination to have him as part of her life he may never have given into the longing in his heart.

Mark closed the distance between them and the intensity of the moment escalated.

"You are here to stay?" he asked, the question had double meaning but Sasha knew his answer was the same for both.

"Yes." he holds Mark's eyes as he responded, willing the man to see his sincerity.

"Good." The word held edge to it, that edge was the only warning that Sasha got before Mark's left fist connected with the right side of his jaw.

He staggered but didn't fall. He knew this would be a very likely scenario, unfortunately Mark Keeler wouldn't be the first irate father that he had encountered. Unlike many in the past he had no intentions of defending himself. He would block when necessary, but nothing more. Even the most timid of men became ferocious when their daughter's honor was at stake, not that he would ever associate the attribute of timid with Mark.

"If you ever abandon her again you won't have the chance to see it coming." Mark's voice was a tight growl, but it was the hand he extended to Sasha that showed the loving and fair character he'd come to associate with the Keelers. That very character had been why he had tried so hard to do the honorable thing and keep from hurting Payson and the others with his presence.

"I do my best not to repeated my mistakes." Sasha gave a wan smile with this.

Mark didn't answer for several heart beats, the silence wasn't tense or awkward, but Sasha had no way of knowing what the older man was thinking or searching for.

"Well, you've got a busy day tomorrow, I'll let you get some rest." Mark nodded in conclusion.

"Good night Sasha."

"Good night." He turned back to his door, raising his hand to knock, but his knuckles never touched wood.

His father opened the door giving him an appraising look. Sasha stepped past Dmitri without a word, too tired to start an argument about etiquette and eavesdropping.

They settled in for the night in relative silence. The room was lit by a single bedside table light next to the bed his father occupied.

"Good night dad." Sasha broke the silence, eyes closed laying on his back.

"Good night son." And with that the light went out.

"You have picked a good family for you I think; in the Keelers." His father's words were soft, almost more to himself than towards Sasha, but Sasha knew he was meant to hear them even if his father would act as though they'd never been spoken.

* * *

**AN:** I've had some technical difficulties in the form of FF .net erasing part of my chapter and me having to go back and redo it because I don't save it to a physical drive anywhere.


End file.
